


A Girl Called Eve

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Personal Favorite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Five times Eve was called something different, and the once she went by her name.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own 'Being Human' nor am I profiting off this.

i:

Nina refuses to pet her stomach or let anyone coo over it. Instead she buys increasingly baggy sweaters and growls at old women in the market. 

It continues wiggling, hiccuping and kicking. 

ii:

Annie swaddles her with too many blankets, rocking back and forth. The formula settles uneasily, and she thinks she might have to clean up another set of blankets. 

Annie calls her the baby, stroking her hair, imagining a little pink house.

iii:

George suggests naming her Michelle, but all it does is cause a huge fight. 

iv:

Tom kisses her, and she hears people talk about how this should be such a wonderful moment.

But then he calls her Nina. 

v:

Hal becomes their poster boy. Suddenly things become so much worse and she would be better off dead.

Skin parchments call her the war child. Has there ever been a worse name?

vi: 

Eve washes her face and takes time to comb out her hair like mum taught her. Their mirror is cracked, but what does that matter now? No one cares about vanity anymore. 

Her name means life, but she was never talented in accomplishing her goals.

**Author's Note:**

> This might be my favorite Eve centric piece I've written so far.


End file.
